Gamma1
by 7054
Summary: Gamma-1 is the story of 1st Lieutenant Jack 'Frost'Holt and details his adventures during the Fall of Reach.


Gamma-1

This is the first chapter to my first halo story. It follows the story of an ODST codenamed Gamma-one. Starts before halo reach.

############################# ##############################

1st lieutenant Jack 'Frost' Holt stood back straight as he stood alongside his new squad mates.

He was currently standing in the middle of a base that was very likely an ONI bunker. That alone made him nervous. The next thing that made him nervous was his own squad. He had just made lieutenant and only through a field promotion when his commanding officer was hit in the head with a needle rifle round. Now he was here in charge of a squad who had lost their last commanding officer. Of course, they were more inclined to talk amongst themselves then with their 'new guy'. But what really put him off was the two other squad leaders.

One of them looked normal enough. Save for the huge muscles, the horrendous scars on his face and the fact he was reading war poetry made him largely unapproachable. The fact that he looked old enough to be his father's father and had the facial structure to match didn't help. He looked like a Brute.

The other was a thin and wiry sort of fellow. Thin and small the guy looked like a jackal. His looks only helped in that regard.

His observations were cut short as an important looking man entered the room and shot an intense and penetrating glare at everyone in the room. The man was obviously ONI. High ranking too by the way all the personal in the area turned and saluted. Including Brute and Jackel. He didn't though.

He had a good reason. ONI had once had him in Tango company when they were still training the Spartans-IIs. He remembered when one seven-year-old girl came up behind him with a piece of sharp glass and threatened to slit his throat. Since then he had always disliked pretty much everyone in ONI.

But he'd still work with the Spartans. Sure there was a misconception that everyone in Tango hated the Spartans. Truth was the majority was just sore that they were losing to _children_, true they were trained by old Mendez and by the age of (averaged) seven subjected to intense training that would make men cry, but children nonetheless.

Sure some took to rule breaking. Justin roughed up one kid and they all resorted to fighting a bit dirty. But in the end, it was really just them working some frustration out, showing them a piece of the real world (What terrorist group would abide by chivalry?), and maybe even attempts to form some rough camaraderie.

But then the 'Captain' went to insane lengths when he ordered live ammo to be used. When we laughed at his 'joke' he had snuck in the armory and replaced the rubber bullets with the real kind. When they had found out, hell, everyone (even those who didn't like the 'Freaky sec-3 kids') in the company decided to kicked him out of the Company. Lucky him, ONI got to him first. Anyway he didn't hate the Spartans. Hell he respected them.

Anyway the only reason he was here only because a member of High-Com himself had asked him to. That was the only reason he was currently in this underground bunker on Reach to 'accept a mission of possibly severe importance'.

With a start he realized that Brute, Jackel, and all the other ODSTs were staring at him with wide eyes. He looked back at the ONI man. A few liters of blood ran cold. He looked absolutely furious. Jake snapped out of it and shot a stone-in-sub-zero-temp stare back at the man and didn't stop until he backed down.

He looked back at his comrades and let a small smile at the looks of shock and surprise. It went away as he looked back at the man and asked in a voice that showed his utter hated of ONI "You in charge?" Those three words shook the man to the core and apparently robbed him of his ability to speak.

Now everyone in the room was staring at him. His nervousness, that was felt throughout the room earlier, was gone, replaced by an utter calm that spoke of being in exactly situations like this. And that was exactly how he learned to do it. As a member of Tango, he had long ago grown accustomed to ONI personal. After all, Tango was a total black ops unit that only the Vice or anyone she said so could even think of giving them orders. They had to get used to it to even be able to report. The man in front of him obviously didn't know he was in Tango. That didn't surprise him.

The few people who knew of Tango Company simply knew that they were handpicked to train the Spartans. And then only a handful of non-ONI personal (Plus those in ONI who knew of course) knew that Tango was ONI's special operations force. They were sent on missions that Spartan's would later be sent on. Since they had been established, Tango had always took part of missions of extreme importance. They had they roots in almost every special forces unit that had been on Earth. At the time he was in it, it was a unit similar to the old army Green Berets mixed with the 160th SOAR reg and Rangers, and would occasionally take on missions similar to the old Marine Force recon and SpecOps Capable.

So because of his background this stuck-up self-important nobody was not going to push him around. And he said so. That was when the ONI, who he saw was a lieutenant as well, step back. That itself was a feat for anyone. ONI personal were used to tough costumers. He was either new, a nearly sad fact, or Jack was just that good.

"He's not, I am." Those words called everybody's attention to to a man who held a Lieutenant Colonel insignia. He was a well built man. Everybody saw the scars on his face and the limp in his leg when he moved, but Jack, Brute, and Jackel where among the few who saw the deeper, scars that bespoke of his traumatic experiences of the war. Their problem was in which war did he get them.

Jack looked at the man and suddenly realized who the man was. He felt awe, surprise, respect, and even a little fear. "You...you're...you're Lieutenant Colonel Jean Dubois!"

The elderly man smirked content that this young man had figured him out. "Indeed I am. Glad to know that I haven't faded into the deep fog that is history. And I know who you are Lt. 1st class Jackson Holt. Also known as 'Jack Frost' by his comrades."

Jack wasn't surprised that the Lt. Col. knew who he was. He was surprised that one of the greatest heroes of almost every war since humanity had achieved space flight was here as well that the Lt. Col. thought that he would fade from history. Jack personally thought that impossible.

While the man was a rookie during the first ever insurrectionist uprising on Far Isle he manged to take an entire underground tunnel network (codenamed Goliath) after practically just leaving boot. Some even say that if more soldiers on Far Isle were like 'Little David', HIGHCOM wouldn't of needed to issue Bandersnatch.

Then, he had been redeployed to the UNSC Callisto for its mission to assist in the blockade of the 26 Draconis system. Just in time for the innies to board the ship and kill almost everyone on board. Save him. Then until the newly minted destroyer battle group caught up to them, earned the nickname the Dragon of Draconis by raiding every innie base the Callisto docked at.

After those, and many other cases of extreme heroism, Dubois was listed MIA after an apparent suicide mission to rescue his squad, plus the crew of the spaceship he was currently stationed on. The crew got out. He didn't.

Then nearly ten years later he appeared out of nowhere and assisted in the defeat of Covenent ground forces on a small agricultural planet.

Then he disappeared again. And now apparently he he was.

Jack's mind whirled. If he was here then that must of meant that the mission they were on would be important to the very survival of humanity.

"It's not." Those two words confused everyone in the room, which was now short of the small compliment of ONI personal that were manning the computers. Jack himself was flabbergasted (there's a word you don't see everyday. Especially spelled correctly the first time, no spelling check needed) then remembered that Dubois was trained in psych warfare.

"So then," Jack began "Why are you here?"

"My mission, is simply to keep first lieutenant Jackson Holt focused on the mission and under control in general. The local ONI liaison will introduce you to your mission." With those words, one of humanities greatest heroes walked through the door he had come from.

The 'liaison', the lieutenant, coughed and grabbed their attention. "Ladies, from today until we say so, you will be field testing our new technologies. These will range from weapons and armor to vehicles. You have each been picked to test these technologies because of past experiences and training and most importantly, the ability to keep a secret. Any questions?"

No one did.

"Good. Chief warrant Officer 2nd grade Frank Higgs. Step forward."

Brutus was the one that moved. He walked up to the lieutenant, who compared to Frank looked like a bee compared to a bear.

"Chief, who will be in charge of testing our new heavy weapons as well as armor systems. This includes modifications to the mjolnir technology." A group of ONI technicians walked into the room pushing a large cart. Frank walked up to it and pulled the cloth covering it off and everyone gasped. What looked like the mjonir armor was held up. It looked custom to fit Frank's massive size.

The lieutenant smiled, nodded pointed out three more men and said "You three will be under his command. You will also be testing the armor. You team name will be Alpha. Good luck. Now will Gunnery Sergeant William Buckfield step forward."

This time the man who looked like the Jackel walked forward. That got Jacks attention away from the suits. 'A gunny Sarge? That's got to be the lowest ranked person in the room.'

Will stopped in front of the ONI man. "You will be in charge of long-range weaponry, vehicles, stealth and tracking systems and anything else we can think of. You will be given a temporary rank and pay of Chief Warrant Officer 4 for the duration of this mission." He looked out at the remaining ODSTs. He pointed to four of them at seemingly random and continued "You four will under his command. Your team name is Beta." He then proceeded to look down at a clipboard that he pulled out of somewhere and thus missed the look on one of the oddies.

"You can't expect me to listen to a guy who's under me can you?" He shouted. The lieu looked up from the clipboard and simply nodded.

"Hell no I won't..." He started but what he was about to say was lost in the BANG that was made from Will's pistol. The man was suddenly down, bleeding from... Jack moved a bit to look more closely at the wound. Only to see the three shots in the man's chest! While everyone else moved to check the man, Jack looked at the new Warrant Officer. 'Grade four' he reminded himself. He figured that he must have had some serious combat experience to be promoted so far.

Knowing it was his turn, Jack Frost walked forward facing the lieu. He looked up and Jack finally saw the man's name tag. George Kingsly he saw. George looked up at him. "Jack, you will be in charge of all remaining experimental technologies. This will include experimental assault weapons, close-range weapons, tracking systems, plasma weapons, armor systems, general systems, and anything else. Rounders baisically. You will also be picked if any technology fits your previous occupation of Tango Company. You will be in command of those three." He pointed to the remaining ODSTs. "Your team name is gamma. Good luck and welcome to Reach.

7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 77777777777777

This is my first Halo fanfic. I plan on covering at least the Fall of Reach but if this story gets popular I will probably continue from there to the end of the war. If so, I need to know if he should go onto Halo with the Pillar of Autumn. Otherwise, he's going to being doing raiding missions (like what the S-3s did) with an experimental ship I've found on Halo: Reach that somebody made with forge. The UNSC With Iron Resolve. If anyone downloads stuff like that I highly recommend it.

Anyway, they will be those who don't know anything about Tango company. It was a group of UNSC troops that would assist in training the Spartan-IIs. They're portrayed as anti-heroes going to extreme lengths to ensure victory. A waste in my opinion. So I've made them an elite strike force for ONI. After all, who would pick a random group of guys to train the best soldiers ever made?

I also apologize for about half-way through the fic. I feel like I started to ramble on about things with no idea where they were going. I felt its all important though so I kept, but I did go back and try to clean it up abit.

I plan on having at least one chapter for every mission of Reach. There will be atleast one extra chapter that takes place between the time between _Long Night of Solace_ and _Exodus_.

So now I bid you all Adios and remember to review.


End file.
